<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>radio disturbance by hyunchans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348785">radio disturbance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchans/pseuds/hyunchans'>hyunchans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Darkness, Demons, Gore, Horror, M/M, Nightmares, Sleep Disturbance, Sleep Paralysis, Terror, Vomit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:36:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchans/pseuds/hyunchans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>minho gets a visit from a stranger after the string of strange events he has been experiencing comes to a horrifying end</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>radio disturbance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>remember to double check the tags and that this work in no way depicts how the people involved are in real life. </p><p>i repeat, this is a work of fiction!! and i urge you not to read it if you don't feel comfortable with the content in the tags. this is a horror fic and everything i have outlined in the tags so please do not read this if you are not prepared.</p><p>if you are still here and wish to go forth, i hope you have an enjoyable and terrifying time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> "nightmares exist outside of logic, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> and there's little fun to be had in explanations: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> they're antithetical to the poetry of fear." </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>- stephen king</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It would come in waves.</p><p>Minho couldn’t remember the last time he had a good night's sleep. He used to be obsessed with tracking his sleep on his fitness watch, used to love waking up every morning to see if he met his hours slept goal or if he got over two hours of deep sleep.</p><p>Now it was pure dread that washed over him every time his alarm went off in the morning. It was ever since something had started messing with his usual radio station frequency that everything had gone downhill.</p><p>He didn’t think it could get any worse.</p><p>Not until tonight.</p><p>The clock struck 3:01 am and Minho’s eyes flew wide open. The radio was going haywire but there was something else in the air. The house felt heavy, as though a fire that hadn’t been put out was smogging throughout the walls, blanketing the house with a sickly layer of debris.</p><p>Except there was no fire, no fire alarms were going off. Instead, there was a sudden banging on his front door, followed by high pitched screams. He thought it was just sleep paralysis but when he realized he could move his limbs and the screaming didn’t stop he knew he had to check what the noise belonged to. Minho crept to the doorway, unable to see anything from so far away. He had bare feet and the sticky noise his toes made against the floorboards made me feel uneasy, as if he was giving away his precious position and distance from the door. He inched closer to the noise and the screaming didn’t stop, a large hand falling onto the wood just below the stained glass window. It should have produced an outline of the owner’s head, except there was nothing - nothing but the large outline of a hand crashing down on the wood.</p><p>“Please! Please let me in! It’s trying to fucking kill me!”</p><p>Fight or flight. </p><p>He can let the stranger in and be prepared to protect himself or leave him out there and hide. </p><p>Minho couldn’t be a coward, not now.</p><p>His fingers shook as they wrapped around the door handle. He slid open the safety bolt, and slowly turned the lock until it clicked. The screaming and banging didn’t let up one bit and Minho braced himself for the worst as he pulled the doorknob towards him. </p><p>The look on the stranger’s face in front of him was a strange mix of relief and further terror. His hands shook as he rushed into the house past Minho, pushing the brunette into the wall as he did so. Minho groaned out in sudden shock, the crack his neck had made a little too sore for his liking.</p><p>“The radio, the fucking radio. Oh god,” the stranger began weeping, wide eyes landing on Minho’s bedroom door.</p><p>“We need to turn it off, otherwise it’s definitely going to get inside.” The stranger leaped past Minho’s side, slipping as his wet shoes connected with the uneven hallway floor.</p><p>“Excuse me! Excuse me!” Minho exclaimed angrily, what empathy he once had for the stranger was quickly replaced with a furious hatred for his disregard of his personal space, even if he was scared shitless.</p><p>“What the fuck are you doing?” Minho sprinted after the stranger who had crawled over his bed with muddy shoes in a desperate attempt to pull the radio out of the socket it was connected to in the wall. He sat frighteningly still on the floor next to Minho’s bed, eyes practically bulging as he cradled the radio in his arms.</p><p>“How long has this been happening to you?” The stranger’s voice was small, almost childlike in its fear.</p><p>“A few weeks, why?” Minho was shaken up, unable to judge how he should handle the situation at hand. He didn’t know who the fuck this young man was, let alone how he knew about the radio. Was he a stalker? He didn’t seem like one but his odd behavior made Minho uneasy and unable to read properly. </p><p>The blonde’s eyes looked over his shoulder and landed on the front door, not quite shut the whole way. The loudest scream yet erupted from deep within his chest, tears streaming down his face as he shoved Minho to the floor in a futile attempt to stop whatever it was he had seen from entering Minho’s home. Minho stood, temper rising as he stormed into the hallway. He saw the blonde at the door, trying to shut it, with not much luck. It was as though something was pushing against it from the outside and the blonde was nowhere near strong enough to keep the force at bay.</p><p>
  <em> This isn’t fucking happening. There has to be a logical explanation. I’m not fucking dreaming. Am I fucking dreaming? </em>
</p><p>The door swung open so roughly it was a surprise it wasn’t blown off its hinges. </p><p>All Minho could do was watch, trapped in place as the blonde struggled with something Minho couldn’t see. Something that to him, was clearly not fucking there. Large cuts bloomed over the blonde’s exposed skin, loud cries becoming erratic as with his breathing. Minho’s body felt static, his head was unbearably heavy and his eyes couldn’t seem to blink, couldn’t budge from the horror before him.</p><p>The stranger was thrown against the wall, skull making a small dent in the plaster. He was thrown around like a dog’s toy, his screams eventually dying down to pained yelps. When he finally was let go of whatever the fuck it was that Minho couldn’t see he turned to face the brunette, his expression cold and distant. </p><p>“It’s going to get you too,” the blonde whispered. He slumped against the wall, body going slack as his footing went from underneath him. Blood began to drip from the blonde’s eyeballs, the skin on his face turning grey as his body shook furiously on the wooden floor. Minho was panicking, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t do anything to help.</p><p>He hadn’t even had the chance to ask him his name. </p><p>When the stranger’s chest stopped rising and falling and his head hit the ground with a loud thunk, Minho was finally able to move. He couldn’t stomach it anymore, and his previous night’s dinner promptly splattered all over the floor in front of him. He coughed, gagging as the sick just kept coming up, the static in his body rushing through him in short waves. </p><p>
  <em> What the fuck, what the fuck. </em>
</p><p>He fell to his knees, crawling through his vomit to the blonde, another gag pulling at his throat as his knees mixed with the blood pooling out from the stranger’s skin. Minho’s hand quivered as he scrambled through the stranger’s pockets, looking for any form of identification. He pulled forth a brown, leather cardholder and silently whined as he searched through it for a driver’s license. </p><p>
  <em> Hwang Hyunjin. Date of birth: March 20th, 2000. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Holy fuck he’s so young. </em>
</p><p>Minho began to sob, head falling down onto the open wounds on the blonde’s chest. He cried, cried for the stranger’s loss, cried for his nightmares for making him go through such a horrific experience. When he woke up he was going to finally go to the doctor’s, find out what the fuck was making him dream like this so realistically all the time. </p><p>He smeared his hand over his cheek, smudges of blood caking his tired face with a shade of deep red. He raised the ID back up in his hands and frowned. The picture of the blonde started to fade, as did his name and date of birth. Minho rubbed his eyes, shaking his head as he tried to attain if this was really happening or not. If this wasn’t a dream there was no fucking way this could be happening, no god damn way. </p><p>
  <em> I must be fucking dreaming. This must just be another nightmare.  </em>
</p><p>He stumbled into his bedroom doorway, eyes scanning the room for his cellphone. When he finally saw it on the floor next to the bed, he didn’t hesitate to bend over to pick it up off the ground, unaware of what was hiding underneath the bed frame.</p><p>A pitch-black mass caught his attention in the corner of his eye, and as he turned to face it under the bed he felt sick from the solid form of dread and terror. When the mass began to separate Minho was relieved, thinking it was all just part of his imagination due to the shock of the lunatic who just fucking died in front of him. </p><p>
  <em> Wake up, Minho. Wake up, wake up, wake up. </em>
</p><p>His fingers tapped furiously at the screen, the numbers 911 glaring back at him with a neon hue in the dark. That is when his attention was drawn back to the eerie black mass. The darkness had gotten closer, spilling out from under the bed like a mysterious fog. He rapidly found out it wasn’t so mysterious - it was the embodiment of fear and torture.</p><p>The mass closed over three of his fingers gripping his cellphone, sharp talons breaking through the darkness to expose the most bizarre shade of blue he’d ever seen. The talons clawed at his fingers, digging themselves into his skin like he was playdough. Minho wailed as his fingers were cut off clean to the bone, three large chunks of skin falling to the ground in front of him. </p><p>Minho could feel the pain but it was blanketed with a strange numbness like this <em>thing </em>wanted to play with him.</p><p>Like it was nowhere near done. </p><p>Minho shuffled away from it, wrist crying out in pain as he slammed it against this dresser. He tripped when he got onto his feet, running across the hall to the kitchen. He pulled a kitchen knife from one of his drawers and stood waiting for the mass to come for him but was met with silence. </p><p>
  <em> Why isn’t it coming? Where the fuck is it? </em>
</p><p>He could barely feel the pain where the stumps of his fingers lay but the sight of the shattered bones made his mouth dry, made nausea sweep through him like a tidal wave. Everything came to a crashing halt as he stepped into the hallway, glancing at Hyunjin on the floor, growing blue.</p><p>Talons came into his peripheral vision too late, the sharp pain bringer’s slashing his face in four even lines. Minho screamed, could feel the blood bubble from his wounds yet could not feel the full extent of the pain that came with it.</p><p>“You’re no fun,” Hyunjin pouted as he pushed himself off the floor. Minho watched in horror as the blood that was once caked over his body began to disappear. He was dead, he should have been fucking dead. </p><p>There was no way he would have survived that. </p><p>
  <em> How the fuck are the cuts disappearing? What the fuck is going on? </em>
</p><p>He scrambled away from the blonde, running backward until his own back crashed into the wall behind him. The stained glass window shattered as Hyunjin fully stood on both feet, large shards of glass cascading over his form, leaving no scratch in its place. He held a large shard between his fingers and smiled at Minho maniacally. </p><p>“No fun at all.” The blonde rushed him, all up in his face in seconds and Minho could feel the glass plunging into his skin over and over again. Hyunjin's eyes were black, his face dripping dark goo. </p><p>Minho would feel all the pain from the stab wounds at once only for it to go away as soon as the glass was pulled from his skin, leaving gaping holes and slits in its wake. Hyunjin’s hands alternated their use of the glass over Minho’s body, who couldn’t fight back, couldn’t push the blonde away from him.</p><p>“Hey Minho,” Hyunjin said as he pulled the glass from his skin one last time, watching as blood dripped down every crevice of the brunette’s body. Minho’s world flashed white before his eyes and his body felt on fire, as though it was in the incinerator before being dumped into a bath of ice water. He was falling, falling hard until he fell into something soft and familiar underneath him.</p><p>Minho jolted awake with a fright, eyes widening as the radio still blared in his ears, vision covered with darkness. His body was layered with a thick sweat, his body completely slick beneath the bed covers. When he tried to sit up he noticed he couldn’t move, couldn’t move his limbs. He couldn’t do anything except for wriggle uselessly, only managing to twitch his toes.</p><p>He felt hands clasp his wrists, and talon’s rest against his veins, being awfully careful not to press too hard. Minho’s lips wobbled as he cried, silent tears streaming down his face as a weight settled down onto his chest. As his vision began to clear he tried to scream, tried to fight when he realized what or who was on top of him. His voice was raw, everything ached and he watched as the figure leaned down further towards him.</p><p>Hyunjin lay on top of the brunette, mangled face dripping dark red and black fluid onto Minho’s own as he giggled, “<em> Boo </em>.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'd love to know your theory... was minho actually dreaming or not?</p><p>kudos or comments are greatly appreciated and help me know i'm on the right track with the content i'm creating. they really make writer's days and thanks isn't enough to use to describe how much we appreciate it ♡</p><p>links to my socials:<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/hyvnchns">1. twitter</a> if anyone would like to follow for updates, and sneak peeks on wips and such<br/><a href="https://curiouscat.qa/hyvnchns">2. cc</a> if you prefer anonymity!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>